A Swan Princess Retelling
by OtakuGamerGirl
Summary: Summary: My take on the Swan Princess tale: Emma gets sent through the wardrobe, Regina doesn't do the curse cause Snow in pain w/out her daughter makes her satisfied. Emma returns on her 28th, meets and offends a witch, gets turned into a swan as a swan Emma gets injured and finds herself in Regina's castle grounds, Regina stops them and keeps SwanEmma as a pet. Eventual M maybe
1. Prologue

Fandom: Once Upon a Time  
Pairing: Swan Queen  
Genre: AU/FTL  
Rating: PG-13 - R  
Summary: My take on the Swan Princess tale Emma gets sent through the wardrobe, but Regina doesnt' complete the curse cause Snow in pain without her daughter makes her satisfied..Emma returns on her 28th and meets and offends a witch, gets turned into a swan as a swan Emma gets injured and finds herself in Regina's castle grounds, before her guards try to kill her Regina stops them and keeps SwanEmma as a pet for one hour (witching hour) Emma gets turned back as herself...

Prologue

In the land of fairy tales the war between the Evil Queen and Snow White raged on. The specter of the Queen's curse was felt over the entire Snow Kingdom, many proposals were brought about in hopes to end the senseless fighting. The other kingdoms who somehow found themselves at either side of the conflict, ally's from all sides struggled to counsel the main opponents in war, sometimes only to find themselves at an impasse. After a consultation with the captive Rumpelstiltskin, Snow White had commissioned Geppetto to create a beautiful magical wardrobe fashioned from the last known Enchanted tree in the known lands within her kingdom. It was with heavy hearts as Emma was born with no sign of the curse yet to be, that the baby was placed into the wardrobe never to be seen again.

The heartache that followed as a vengeful Queen appeared before the inconsolable court to offer her condolences for their loss was great indeed for the Evil Queen had found her solace in knowledge that Snow White would never know the love of her first-born daughter.

Even Maleficent, who's own power struggle with the offspring of her mortal nemesis finally came to a close, remarked that even she had not thought of cruelty to such an extent to her ally the Evil Queen.

Years had passed and the war had finally come to a standstill, the Queen beautiful as ever waited and watched her enemy as she toiled to find some way to bring her reign to an end. But she was a harsh as she was a just Queen to her people and so Snow White and her spies could find no quarter within the Realm of Regina's kingdom. And while it was only a scant few years only less than five that the realm of fairy tales, in the world without magic twenty eights years had passed and so the land of magic called forth the Princess once lost to it, and Emma nursing a wicked hangover, found herself in a clearing located between both Queens' kingdoms, greeting a brand new day.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: un-beta'd and this is going slow, sorry guys**

Chapter 1

Emma woke up close to a fallen log on a bed of soft grass. A duffle bag, mostly full, that contained her clothing, and most prized possession her baby blanket propped up against it. Her favorite red leather jacket was also close by hanging from a low branch protruding from said log less than three feet away from the bag.

'What the fuck did I do last night?' Emma Swan thought as the bright light on a brand new day greeted her. Normally she's at least make sure her hotel or apartment blinds would block out the sun; at least until way past midday. Today it looks like she'd forgotten that, and so she sat up from whatever she was laying on and tried to take inventory of herself.

Taking a deep breath she found nothing but fresh air where she would have usually found stale recycled air.. 'That's new, must have left a window opened,' she thought her eyes still closed and she tried to stand up.

Did she sleep on the floor? She wondered not finding herself on a bed as usual. Opening her eyes she couldn't help but blink, rubbing her eyes thinking she might still be hallucinating. The day of her 28th birthday Emma Swan found herself atop a hill in a clearing beside some woods, in a perfectly pristine part of wherever she happened to be at. And to her horror she saw and heard a loud sound that could only come from what seemed to be a mule or donkey being lead by a short blonde woman in tattered clothing.

"What the hell?!" she said aloud.

The sound of Emma's voice was loud enough and was carried easily in the wind that the woman stopped and turned towards Emma.

She seemed almost as startled to find someone in the clearing as Emma was to wake up in it.

Waving her hands Emma yelled out a quick "Hey!" She hoped to get a chance to ask the woman for some directions back to civilization.

Taking a deep breath just in case Emma braced herself to feel a major headache when she stood. The pounding in her head was bad enough with the bright sun all around, but she was able to stand somewhat steadily making her way slowly to where the blonde hobo-woman stood.

As Emma neared the woman she notice that she seemed to be talking to the donkey, she sighed already dreading the oncoming conversation with the crazy lady.

The short blonde drew herself up as Emma finally closed in. She was still far shorter than Emma by quite a bit.

"I don't know what kind of crazy night I had, but could you point me to the nearest town, or hey if you happen to have a cell phone think I could borrow it?"

"Cell phone?" the confused look on the shorter blondes face dashed any hopes Emma had about the usefulness of her would be rescuer.

"My name's Emma Swan, I'm not exactly from around here, obviously. Last I remember I was in my apartment in Boston, do you know where that's at?"

"I've never heard of a Boston," which was true as she was not all that knowledgeable about the specific names of the villages in this realm.

"Look crazy lady, can you just point me in the direction of where other people live. I'm not from around here."

"I am not crazy!" the shorter blonde exclaimed, her tone offended.

"Alright then, where exactly am I?" Emma asked pointedly.

"Well, you're in a clearing between the border of Queen Snow White's kingdom and the kingdom of the Evil Queen, also you're about fifteen leagues away from the nearest village."

Emma turned around frustrated with the conversation muttering under her breath. When she turned around she realized she might not have been as quiet as she should have been. She found herself staring down the thinner end of a glittery stick.

"Great, and what are you going to do with that, point to where I need to go on a map?" Emma couldn't help but snark.

The next thing Emma knew was a bright flash of light followed by a feeling intense pain all through her body. Her blood felt like it was on fire. She fell to the ground staring in horror as she watched as her hands changed form and began to be covered with little with feathers that sprouted from her skin. The pain overwhelmed her and she blacked out for a few moments. When she came to, the woman she had insulted still stood before her along with her damned donkey.

"Now then," the woman began, "maybe next time you'll think twice about insulting someone you've never met before, at least I turned you into a swan, it matches your name and it's pretty."

When Emma tried to speak all she heard was a loud honk, the more she spoke the more honking there was. Walking was another matter altogether, it was awkward and cumbersome, she fell repeatedly as she tried to move.

"Well," the woman continued as Emma got more agitated, "oh do stop, there are rules for this kind of thing you know, you just have to remember them," she cleared her throat and with an air of importance continued, "for one hour and one hour only you will be changed back to your normal form. To break the spell you must receive True Love's Kiss to get changed back."

'One hour? True Love's Kiss?' Emma thought, maybe she could find someone to talk to and get help, if they didn't kill her or something 'else' first, especially if the people here were anything like this crazy chick she wasn't sure she could trust them, that's for damn sure.

"Now I'm not going to leave you like this, I remember that you said you came from somewhere else, and technically this isn't my realm. I'll come back as soon as I've finished helping my friend, if you do not wish to search for your True Love, simply wait for me here in this clearing. The Blue Fairy is somewhat territorial and I don't wish to step on any toes," with that she turned back to the donkey and said to him, "if you don't want to get zapped, I suggest we get along, we've still got a long way to go."

Emma could swear that the donkey gave her a sympathetic look as he followed the blonde woman meekly. They made good time as they were not hindered by Emma's mobility problem, she was still trying to figure out how to walk and couldn't catch up. Eventually she stopped and tried to gather her strength in order to try again, and as she looked about the clearing she noticed with mounting panic that she was now alone. Emma couldn't help herself, the fantastically odd events of only a few hours before had caught up to her and she cried, her odd sounding honking mournfully filling the air.

Emma didn't know how long she laid there trying to make sense of everything, part of her felt she had gone crazy, another wondered if she was dead and this odd land was hell, and a small terrified part of herself was slowly coming to the realization that this, ALL of this was real, and she was totally screwed since she had stopped believing in fairy-tales a long, long time ago.

She shook her dead to keep those thoughts away; off if the distance she heard the faint sound of, howling? Her new small body trembled in fear, as she came to the realization that she was literally in no shape to defend herself from anything. Emma's imagination, long dormant, sprang to new life filling her head with horrific images of being torn apart by wild dogs, wolves and hunters; let alone the fact that this world might even have animals she's long since forgotten from half remembered tales.

'Weren't there dragons and fairies in Disney movies?' she thought, 'if only I could find some talking animals,' she paused thinking about the donkey that hadn't actually said anything in front of her, 'other REAL talking animals."

She stopped remembering that only Princesses or heroines in those stories ever got any help, she didn't think she'd get any help, she was after-all the asshole who cussed out and insulted some jerk of a sensitive thin-skinned bit-uh witch.

She remembered now the other reason she stopped believing in fairy-tales, she'd hated thinking it was unfair that only a select few ever got happy endings.

She didn't know if the howling was coming closer or if it was her mind playing tricks on her, but all she could think about was how vulnerable she was out in the middle of the clearing. She flapped her new wings to keep her balance when she noticed that the harder she flapped; the longer it took the rest of her to fall back down.

'That's it,' Emma thought, 'I'm nuts, but I'd rather be nuts that eaten by some mutts, or worse.'

Emma spent the better part of the next few hours learning the ins and outs of her new body, waddling as fast as she could and flapping her wings. Had anyone seen her, she would have made an odd sight indeed. She decided to rest for a short while, she still didn't know what it was she was missing, but she knew she was close.

She was so tired that her short rest became a long nap, the sun trekked across the sky and it was sometime in the afternoon when she finally woke up. She waddled her way back up the small hill in the middle of the clearing, it had a good vantage point and she also liked that going down the small hill helped with her flying attempts. She closed her eyes and tried to picture what a bird, any bird at this point looked like when flying, and she wondered if it was anything like airplanes.

It hit her, she had left her feet dragging, if flying for birds and planes was at all similar she needed to keep her feet up as she flapped her wings. She paused, just the fact she had that thought still kind of freaked her out.

She noticed the sun was beginning to set and although she hated the thought of being so exposed, she went back up the hill in order to find shelter by the log where her things were. She huddled next to the dufflebag and her red leather jacket. The temperature was dropping and she felt a chill in the air, shivering her feathers puffed out and it seemed her body knew how to keep warm. Luckily it wasn't too cold, but enough to be distracting, it didn't help that she wasn't sure she could sleep with all the noise she heard from within the forest.

Emma eventually fell into a fitful sleep that was constantly interrupted by both the odd noises and her own thoughts. Finally it was a sharp tingling felt throughout her body that signaled the change that woke her up deep into the night. She could feel her body shift and change, it was just shy of being too painful to stand. Emma was grateful that she was still wearing clothes when she returned to her body. Now of course she could definitely feel the night air chilling her body. Moving quickly in the darkness aided by the stars and a crescent moon, Emma opened her duffle bag and pulled out a knitted long sleeved shirt over her white tank top, and remembering her jacket, put that on as well.

She wondered what time it was and fished out her iPod and cell phone from her pockets and compared the times on both, it was only a few minutes passed midnight. Emma sighed, clutching the two solid reminders of home in her hands. She was tempted to play her iPod to pass the time but she didn't' want to waste her full battery just yet, she wasn't sure how long she'd be stuck in this new world. On a whim she checked the service on her cell phone, there was none.

She zipped up her duffle bag after checking to make sure her stuff was secure, she moved the bag and pushed into the hollow of the fallen log to keep it out of sight. She would try to keep track of where she was so she could return and get her things back, she only hoped it wouldn't come to that, she had the one and only thing she considered irreplaceable in that bag, her baby blanket.

It was the only thing she had that she'd always had, she was found with it, when she had been abandoned. She often wondered what kind of person would take the time to make a baby blanket made especially for their baby, only to abandon that same baby so callously.

Seeing no point in keeping her cell with her she placed it in the side pocket in the dufflebag. She returned to the side of the log where the wind was not hitting her directly and settled in for what little sleep she could get after her change back into swan form.

The next day found Emma once again working to try to fly. She was improving, but still couldn't sustain herself longer that a quick glide, though that too was improving. She was finally getting the hang of it sometime in the afternoon when she felt it.

It must have been that sixth sense she developed as a bail bondsman, when she just knew some kind of trouble was headed straight at her, she felt danger close by. She scanned the entire clearing nearly missing the pale yellow eyes of a wolf at the edge of the clearing still within the woods. In that moment she knew her last bit of hope dissipated, she could die in this strange world.

The wolf bounded out of the woods heading straight towards her, and Emma wasted no time turning herself to face the opposite way and began what she hoped was not her last chance to fly. So scared was she, that she couldn't bare to keep her eyes opened; with her eyes closed she put everything she had into trying to get off the ground, remembering almost too late to pull her webbed feet up.

She could feel the menacing presence of the deadly predator behind her as she craned her neck upwards, finally she heard the sounds of jaws chomping so close below her; she opened her eyes. To her astonishment she was flying and gaining altitude, she couldn't close her eyes again, she had to see this through, and so she continued to crane her neck upwards and putting everything she had in to escaping.

She gained enough momentum that she was now high above the trees and a gust of wind helped her gain even more. It might have gone against her better judgment, but she trusted her instincts when it told her she still needed to go higher.

She was so high above everything the ground below her with its trees and what looked to be a road seemed so small. Emma had learned the fine art of gliding during strong gusts of wind and going against the currents, she had been at that point flying for quite some time.

Emma was trying to figure out how and most importantly where to land. She was getting tired and even with the help of the wind she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep going. It looked like it would be dark soon. From her high vantage point she spotted a lake near what looked like a village and a castle.

She tried to steer herself towards the lake what was between the village and castle; trying to lower herself she could feel herself falling too fast, the angle was too steep, and she panicked.

She tried to right herself, but overshot it and was now just passing the castle walls, she figured she could try to circle around and try again when she felt something graze her wing. The pain broke her concentration and she free-fell into the enclosed garden. She tried to extend her wings to slow herself down and while it did help she was still falling far too fast to be safe. The pain in her wing was too much and again she could keep it extended. The movement caused her to take a sharp turn and she crashed into a tree.

With a sharp cry of pain she both felt and heard the bones in her injured wing break as she hit the tree. She tumbled dazed, she simply laid where she landed unaware that she was still crying out in pain.

The guard that shot her down was in a panic, it was supposed to be a clean hit, something to do to break the monotony of guard duty, but he knew that Queen had been taking to visiting her blasted apple tree after supper, and if she found the animal she might just question how it had gotten injured. He had to find it and kill it to silence it before she could hear. He called out to another guard to watch his post as he went to the privy. It was the only excuse he could come up with and made his way to the gardens pulling out his dagger. Finding the damned thing was easy its cries of pain made it easy and as he stood above it poised to strike he could swear that its struggles increased as if it knew his purpose.

"Well this is interesting," the velvety voice said as he found himself unable to move, fear coursed through him, one wrong move and he knew his life was forfeit.

The Queen walked out of the shadows and stood before him barely sparing a glance at the swan, which seemed to quieten its cries, "Take great care, and explain yourself, why are you in my gardens?"

The guard swallowed convulsively, "You Majesty," he paused thinking a little truth in his lie would have him, "I was on my way to the privy when I heard a crash, w-when the animal started to make noise I thought it best to silence it, lest it disturb you night."

The Queen, Emma could see nodded as the man told his story, she seemed to believe him, but Emma could tell he was lying, thanks to her ability to spot lies, she considered it her superpower.

"I see," the Queen said stepping closer, and now Emma could see that she had held one of her hands behind her, which she now brought forward.

The guards' face paled so quickly Emma watched fascinated as the Queen held in her hand an apple with an arrow right through it. "Then please explain why I found this embedded in MY tree!"

"It was supposed to be a c-clean shot, the a-animal, I-I m-missed, forgive me Your Majesty!" This guy was the one that tried to shoot her? Emma couldn't help herself and offended she yelled at him things you don't ever hear in a Disney cartoon.

"You missed?" the Queens' beautiful face twisted into a sneer. Emma's antics had garnered her some attention from the Queen who frowned momentarily at her. "Guards!" she called out, and from the dark edges of the garden black shadows stepped out into what little light there was; Emma at first afraid, realized that these guards were dressed differently from the one that had tried to shoot her, "take him to the stocks, he'll be properly dealt with in the morning."

In all black, including their ridiculous hedgehog looking headgear, there was something off about them, a fact that was backed up by the lone normal guards reaction. He cried out incoherently, blubbering and crying, pleading for mercy.

'Geez who is this chick,' Emma wondered trying to think of some of the few Disney villains she could recall from when she was younger.

The guards had taken the man none too gently as one of them knocked him out to silence him and they just dragged him out. Finally the Queen turned her attention to Emma staring at her, Emma stared back until the Queen called out, "Huntsman."

The lone guard that had strayed behind stepped forward, but before the Queen could issue out an order another voice interrupted her.

"Problems dear?" The voice came from a woman, she was both similar and different from the Queen. Where the Queen's coloring was darker with her brunette hair and dark eyes, this newcomer was blonde and blue eyed with an odd looking headpiece and a staff.

"Nothing I can't handle Maleficent," the Queen drawled rolling her eyes.

There was something in their banter that made Emma curious, "Oh Regina, it looks like you have a new pet, why didn't you say so."

Maleficent glanced at Emma's prone swan body, "Ah the poor dear is injured, are you going to try to fix that? You know you're hopeless at healing magic spells, you might have to do this the old fashioned way."

"There is nothing wrong with my spells," Regina said irritably, "and no it's not a pet!"

"Well you should consider it," Maleficent said, "after all your revenge against Snow White is finished and there is only so much tending one can do to a tree, no matter how precious it is."

'Snow White!' Emma thought, 'This is the EVIL Queen? Wait her name is Regina?'

Emma was fascinated with the information she was inadvertently learning, it helped keep her mind off of her broken wing, the pain of which was a nearly numbing kind of throbbing now.

Regina turned to the Huntsman and nodded towards Emma, "Bring it inside, since my 'dear' friend is so concerned about my healing abilities perhaps she'd like to lend a hand?" she said tilting her head to Maleficent in challenge, a wicked smirk on her lips.

Maleficent merely quirked her lips in response and accepted the challenge with a nod of her own.

'Oh hell no,' Emma thought, 'what are they, the evil fairy-tale equivalent of Jack and Karen from Will and Grace.

Once the Huntsman adjusted Emma, none too gently, to an upright position in order to carry her in as instructed, she bit or rather pecked him. With a muffled curse he glared at her. There was something off about him and she didn't feel comfortable with his hands on her.

Keeping her broken wing to her body she tried to use her other wing to balance herself as she tried to waddle around.

With a snicker from Maleficent, Regina huffed in annoyance and with a flick of her wrist she magically lifted Emma much to her surprise, she let out an indignant honk in protest and fear, though she did quiet down. It didn't hurt her wing anymore than necessary, and when she was put back down in what looked like a parlor, it was actually done quite gently.

"Darling?" and older man called out from his seat, he had been reading but put his book down to give the newcomers his full attention.

"I hope we're not disturbing you Daddy," Regina said, "this swan was found out in my gardens injured and Maleficent suggested we should tend to it."

Giving Maleficent a nod in acknowledgment, Regina's father stood and cautiously made his way to Emma, he held in one of his hands a small biscuit from the tray near his tea.

"I'd be careful," the Huntsman spoke, "it's a vicious bird."

Emma just to be contrary slowly made her way to the older man and allowed him to pet her head, and scratch under her bill. There was something gentle about the man, and it helped that he had food, she was very hungry, yet nauseous, but by now her wing was numb, she wondered what kind of nerve damage she may have gotten.

Maleficent raised a brow in contemplation, there was something different about the swan, she wouldn't know until she treated it. It seemed that she would have to use her skills as a healer after all.

'Hello,' Emma heard a voice call out, she looked around and watched as a small pony with a horn on its forehead walked into the parlor. 'Did you know that you have an enchantment on you?' he asked.

'A unicorn...pony!?' Emma yelped in surprise.

The unicorn neighed in laughter, 'Just like humans, we don't all come in the same sizes, we're not all the same,' he answered her unasked question good-naturedly.

Sheepishly she ducked her dead, after all at this point she shouldn't be one to talk. The unicorn stepped closer to get a better view of the enchanted woman.

While Emma had been distracted by the newcomer Maleficent and Henry, Regina's father had gotten supplies and slowly surrounded Emma. It wasn't until Maleficent gently grabbed her wing that she noticed, how could she not? A flare of pain arched across her body. The moment Maleficent touched Emma's wings she felt the touch of magic, it was so subtle that she would have missed it had she not extended her senses, she knew immediately that Regina would not be able to tell.

As much as she respected her friend for her flair for dramatics and at one point vengeful spell-casting and plotting, those days were hopefully gone. She knew because of her more widely used healing abilities, and the knowledge needed for her shape-changing, she had a more finely tuned sense of magic.

Things like this did not happen without a reason, and Maleficent was very curious about what would happen if this enchanted creature remained with Regina. But first things first the 'swan' needed to be put to sleep, the thrashing it was currently doing would do more harm. She grabbed a cloth she had set in a mixture of herbs steeped in water and placed it over the 'swans' bill forcing it to drink. It was a simple mixture of sleeping agent and pain numbing herbs, commonly used by hedge-witches when tending to injured animals for whoever sought out,their more benign services.

Within moments the effects took over, but Maleficent waited just a little longer, it would not do for the creature to wake during their work. Removing the cloth she placed it back in the bowl it came from and along with Regina's father set to tending to the arrow wound, and making sure that the wing was bound tightly enough to it's body after making sure the delicate bones were set, consulting with a book Mr. Mills luckily had in his personal library about Ornithology.

It was quite late by the time they finished and Regina having sent the Huntsman away, waited until they had finished. Once done Henry went off excusing himself from both of them. The swan slept peacefully between them as they settled into the overstuffed chairs facing the fireplace. The unicorn settled itself near the swan.

Brow raised Regina glanced at the swan, "How soon before it can fly?"

"So keen to rid yourself of your new pet?" Maleficent smirked.

Regina rolled her eyes, "If I try to get rid of it before it's ready, I'm sure my father would be disappointed."

Maleficent scoffed but relented, "She does seem to be a bright spot in this place, you really should consider redecorating."

"Because of a bird?" Regina questioned, "Hardly, I still find my image suits me."

Turning matters back to what had caused her to visit Regina, Maleficent asked, "What other news have you heard from the White Kingdom?"

Regina clenched her teeth in annoyance, "As far as anyone can tell the proposed peace treaty might garner enough support, there has been no indication that this is anything other than legitimate."

"Unlike last time," Maleficent said staring into the fire.

Snow and Charming had at one point tried to broker a peace with Regina's Kingdom, but spies from many kingdoms, some more easily bought than others had confirmed that it was a ruse, the King and Queen had tried to use the proposed treaty to try to capture Regina, much like they had Rumpelstiltskin. Sufficed to say, it was not successful, and they were reproached by Queen Aurora, of all people.

Aurora and Maleficent had somehow come to an understanding, of which neither woman, nor Aurora's fairy godmothers ever spoke how it had come about.

"Whose courts will be present at this count?" Regina asked.

"Snow and Cinderella obviously, I'm sure they'll plan to present a united front. Aurora might not make it Phillip is ill, but I've been sent information directly from her letting me know she'll send someone she trusts to be an impartial party to the proceedings. Rumor has it Ariel and Rapunzel are disputing as to which side to be on, they both have a lot to consider. The trade agreements they have in place could be in jeopardy depending on the outcome. And finally the Emperor might send Fa Mulan, it's rumored that he's using this as a test of her worthiness in the courts, he's said to be eyeing an unknown government position in which to place her. Meanwhile the Sultan will send both Jasmine and her newly minted husband Aladdin merely as observers, though this is more for Aladdin's benefit that Jasmine's. Until the Sultan passes away Aladdin is to be made Agrabah's foreign minister."

Regina grimaced, this whole thing was becoming a complicated affair, and she wondered if she truly cared enough at this point to stomach court politics on such a scale. She knew Maleficent would at least side with her. The short years after their tiff over the curse had seen the women form a truer friendship, it helped that she did not cast the curse after all, Regina knew now Maleficent had honestly been concerned about the effect it would have had on her.

Along with Maleficent, she now knew she had the assurance of Queen Aurora to be partial or send someone in her stead who was. Which left the observers and the meddling seafaring kingdoms. There was still a chance everything could be split down the middle, which could mean another taxing war if no peace could be reached.

Regina sighed, there was nothing to do about it now, most of this was still speculation and rumor, it would still take anywhere from two to four months for anything to be ready, she had time.

Rising from her chair she turned to Maleficent, "I'll take my leave, don't tell me you're staying here?" she asked again glancing at the most unusual sight of the swan next to the unicorn.

"Have a good, and 'restful' night dear," Maleficent said knowing full well why the Huntsman had disappeared earlier.

With a final roll of her eyes Regina stalked off, not realizing until later that Maleficent never did answer her question, but by then her attention was elsewhere, and she no longer cared if her friend stayed to look after the troublesome animal.


End file.
